Vampire's Servant
by TooneyDeadlyFireDragon
Summary: Bubbles just got a job as a housekeeper to earn a little more extra for college. The problem is, the master of the mansion is a vampire. Will Bubbles survive and earn enough money for college? BrickxBubbles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network, and now Boomerang...**

**Chapter 1-The Arrival**

**Bubbles' POV**

It was around ten p.m. I was riding on a '_Greyhound_' bus to go to a really creepy old mansion from outside of Townsville, because I was hired to be a housekeeper. I was really nervous of going there, yet a little excited about it at the same time. Why you ask? Well, because school will start soon in the fall and I'll be attending to one of the best collages in the world. Wonder how scary and big this mansion really is?

I'm going to take art classes to become an artist. Which is the reason why I needed the money for tuition and why I took this job. I almost have enough, but I'm still short. Classes won't start till early September. It's the middle of June, so I'm starting early just to get a head start. My sisters were accepted to different colleges. The Professor helped us pay for half of our tuition, now we have to come up with the other half ourselves. Guess the Professor wanted us to be more responsible adults, I'm ok with it.

Blossom got accepted to Princeton University to study on Molecular Biology. It was her life long dream to go to one of the best schools ever, so she took a job as a accountant. She told me she didn't like the job half of the time, but it pays well. She and Allaura, her bff since elementary school, think their boss is an all time pervert.

Buttercup got accepted to Yale University to become a fitness trainer. Both Buttercup and her long time friend Jeremiah, have been dreaming to go to Yale for their whole lives and wanted to become the best fitness trainers in the world, but both work part time at a pizza place(Pizza Hut) and part time as construction workers to earn the tuition together. They also wanted to join the Beta House to party. Those two are such party animals, tee hee hee...

I haven't really decided on what university to go to. A few of the universities sound pretty good, but some don't seem to fit me very well. Heck, I would be lucky to get accepted to Brown University, or any of the Universities for that matter! No, I can't let any negativity flow through me now! Believe in yourself Bubbles and you'll be fine. I wish Jessica and Tamar would go too, they've been my best friends for ever, but their parents couldn't afford both of their tuitions. Boooo...

The Greyhound bus slowly stopped at a nearby bus stop, which is exactly where the mansion was. The bus driver opened the slide doors as I stood up with a nervous look with my light blue back pack. As I stepped up to the door, I noticed the male bus driver gave me a mask of sympathy. Huh? Why is he looking at me like that? I shrugged it off as I stepped off the bus and stretched my whole body. I started to walk away, as the bus closes the doors and drives away slowly.

Finally! I was riding on the bus forever! But I finally made it. I walked, till I came to the front gate. I looked up at the house, I could've sworn my sapphire blue eyes were deceiving me, cause the mansion was huge. Whoever owns this house must be loaded. I saw an intercom next to the gate. I saw a red button next to a green button and a blue button. I put down my pack as I pushed the red button and spoke right into the speaker.

I cleared my throat, "Um, excuse me. Hello? My name is Bubbles Utonium and I am here for the job..." I said nervously as I stopped pushing the red button to wait for a response. Nothing.

I pushed the green button this time, "Hello? You hired me to be a housekeeper..." I stopped pushing the green button for a second. Nope. No answer.

This time I pushed the blue button, "Anyone home?" I let go of the blue button to wait for any response. Silent. I sighed deeply, "Guess not". I shrugged and picked up my pack and swung it around my back. As I was about to leave, the gates startled me as they suddenly and slowly opens. I turned back around and entered.

I suppose they were expecting me. I didn't hear any response from whoever lives here. I started seeing dusky clouds covering the bright, blue sky turn dark and grey. Oh no, rain! I quickly walked up the steps and I was already at the front door, leaving me a little soaked, but not bad. The door looked very old and the wooded boards were loose. I can already feel the lump in my throat, as I turned the doorknob and the door opened slowly.

I carefully stepped inside the creepy house and looked around with caution. Suddenly, the door quickly slams shut as I jumped with fright. Who was it that shut the door? This is getting really scary. I walked around the living room, till I noticed there were a bunch of paintings hanging on the walls. Some of them looked really good, other paintings were really scary.

I walked into the next room, which was the dining room. It looked really nice, not like the old ancient colonial furniture with old dishes, everything looked brand new. My eyes were widen of wonder. Then, I suddenly felt someone was moving right behind me as my head turned around. Nobody was there. I shrugged it off, then continued looking around. I walked back to the living room with the paintings, where I saw a staircase.

I started to walk up the stairs looking up at the ceiling with a whole lot of chandeliers. This place looks amazing, but I can't wait to see what my room looks like. I'll bet it's gorgeous. I reached the top of the stairs and noticed four doors.

One on the left is a forest green door, the door on the right was royal blue, and in the middle was two doors right next to eachother. I saw the firey red door, but the other one was plain mahogany. As I examined the doors carefully, I suddenly heard voices as I panickly and quickly turned right around. Ok, now that just freaked me out. I decided to look at the doors later and head back downstairs to wait for the owners.

I looked around to see where these voices come from. I looked behind me, when I saw a dark figure appeared right in front of me, that it made me jump. I lost my balence and was about to fall, till the figure's hand caught me and pull me into it's pair of strong arms. Suddenly, lightning struck so loud and powerful, the electricity went off.

I looked up and saw a pair of blood red eyes looking deep into my sapphire blue eyes. They were...inticingly scary, yet intriguing as I heard my own heart beating quickly, like going a thousand miles per minute. His face was well hidden due to power shuts off from the storm. Wait, why is his face getting closer to mine? He stops, then lowers his head down to my neck?

_'What does my neck have-'_ then, I felt his tongue licking all over my neck, it kinda felt pretty rough the way he did it. It was a huge mistake as I let out a small moan. I can hear a dark chuckle from the dark figure. Oh god, why?

"Getting excited aren't we? Don't get too excited now, you naughty girl..." He said, his deep, dark, seductive voice sends shivers all over my body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his sinister red eyes glowed directly at me. It was like I had fallen under his hypnotic spell. I couldn't move, I felt lost in his eyes. Just then, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I looked wide eyed scared at what looked like a pair of fangs puncturing my neck.

I can feel my own blood draining from my body. Wait, blood? No...why? I thought they were not real? This can't be! I have been bitten by a...a vampire? My body began to get weaker and weaker, as the dark man drains me. I couldn't take it anymore, as everything fades to black.

**End Bubbles POV**

**Well, that ends chapter one, how is it so far? I know it's slow, but I have some ideas in the story later. Sorry if the chapters are short for some, but that's how I write them...see you in chapter two, later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, sorry for the delay, been busy and had a great Christmas and Birthday, but not all on the same day, sillies...c'mon, you know you guys are silly, don't deny it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, it belongs to it's rightful creators...**

**Chapter 2-Settling In**

**Bubbles's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a little groggy, but manage to shake it off a little. I just realized that I...I was still alive? How? I should be dead by now, how am I still alive? That vampire...He...He spared me? I thought vampires kill their victims, not spare them. Then again, you never know, huh? I wonder how long I've been out?

I was about to sit up, till I felt a sharp pain on my neck, as my hand clasp on it. I took my hand off of it and looked at it. It was covered in blood. Wait, blood? I almost led out a scream, till I stopped myself for doing so by covering my mouth. Ok, so the sight of blood makes me freak out. I stayed quite for a while to see if anyone would come in, but nobody showed up. I sighed in relief.

I got up from what looked like a bed with light blue blanket with pretty miscellaneous flowers and multi-colored butterflies. Awww, it looked really pretty, it made me smile.

My eyes wondered around the room. The light blue color really brightens up the place. Even this room has a chandelier. This place has a lot of chandeliers, the owners must be obsessed with chandeliers or something. I looked at the color theme and also realized that...it was my favorite color. It's a beautiful color.

"C'mon Brick! This girl obviously knows what you are! We should kill her now, before the little bitch blabs it out!" Screamed a distorted voice that was loud enough for me to hear, yet it reached a point that it echoed the entire mansion.

"No, Butch! We're not going to kill her! Chill out! If we keep her here, she won't open her little mouth and spill her fucking guts out to the world, just because she saw a fucking vampire!" Screamed another voice. That voice...it has to be the same voice from earlier. I turned to the door where I now know where that vampire's voice was.

I heard the sound of someone hit something, like a wall or one of the doors.

"This is bullshit!" He hissed loudly, "This is major bullshit! If word gets out, because of some stupid blonde cunt, we're totally fucked!"

"Calm down, Butch," replied a third voice I haven't heard before, "She wouldn't say anything to anyone. We'll just-"

"Just what Boomer, be all buddy-buddy to her, so she wouldn't say a fucking word to anyone?! You retard!" The angry voice yelled.

The voices continued as I walked over to the door. The door creaked as I opened it. I looked and saw that there were three boys, standing out of the hallway, still arguing. I have to admit, they're all really good looking. Of course that's obvious, they're vampires, still good looking, each individually.

The first one looked really cute and innocent, but his electric blue eyes says it otherwise. His blonde hair was short and wavy, it made him look playful and mischievous. His torso reminds me of Taylor Laugtner. Girls would be all over this guy, if they like Taylor Laugtner. He's about 6'1, tall enough to play basketball or some other type of sport.

The second one looked mean and handsome, his forest green eyes say, _'back off'_, or _'I'll kill you'_ or, _'don't mess with me'_. His spikey black hair reminds me of a character from an anime series I watched with my sisters. Vegeta! Yeah DBZ, Buttercup says that Vegeta was her favorite character! His torso is strikingly similar to Channing Tatum from _Magic Mike_. He looks about 6'2, an inch taller than the blonde guy.

The third one...is...the third one looks to be intelligent and hot, his eyes are...Wait! His eyes are firey red. Those are the same eyes I saw! On the stairs. When I was about to fall, till he saved me from falling. He looks like the ring leader. Strange that a vampire wearing a red baseball cap, while it covered his long, flaming orange hair. His bangs are sticking out from his cap too. His torso is almost matched with that actor who played Eric from that series _True Blood_. He looks to be the same height as the green eyed boy, 6'2.

I got closer to hear what they're talking about.

"We can't keep a human here, that's fucked up! Even if she is our housekeeper, we can't let her walk out of here alive! Why did you show yourself as a vampire to her, Bro?" It was the spikey haired, green eyed guy known as Butch that spoke to the red haired guy known as Brick. Wonder who the blonde is?

Brick was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking up at Butch with a sinful look, "Heh. Butch, have you tasted blood before?"

Butch raised a brow skeptically, "Uh, yeah Brick I have, all the time, so what?" He shrugged his shoulders, "What makes a difference with the blonde bimbo and not other women?"

'_Blonde bimbo? That jerk! If he wasn't a vampire-' _I said to myself, clinching my fist tightly fuming, then something caught my attention. I noticed those inticing red eyes was staring right at me. Does he know that I'm watching them? Oh no!

"Don't look now boys, but I think we have a little mouse at our door," Brick announced. Butch and the blonde turned their directions over to me. Uh-oh! I ran from the door to go downstairs heading straight for the exit, "Get her!" Brick shouted, ordering the other two to go after me.

I ran heading for the stairs , then into the living room. As soon as I was just about to reach the doorknob to call for help, till I was stopped by the blonde guy right in front of me. He smiles at me mischievously.

"Hi," he greeted me cheerfully, "how are you? My name is Boomer, it is nice to meet you..." his mischief smile became sinful, his teeth became fangs licking his lips, "you look so cute and delicious...I could just eat you up." His laughter is dark and scary, I had to run from him.

I turned the other direction, till Butch jumped right in front of me. He didn't say anything, except hissing at me, which terrified me as I stepped away from him. I turned to another direction, but then Brick got in front of me with his arms crossed. I was trapped. They had me in a circle that they would make sure that I wouldn't escape. Oh god, they're going to kill me for sure. I closed my eyes, just waiting for what they'll do to me next.

"If you want to kill me, then do it!" I told them, trying to be brave, "I know it's in your nature to kill, or if you do this for your own amusement, whatever the reason is. I know that you guys will kill me in an instant, that I know for a fact. So go ahead and suck all of my blood, till there isn't a single drop left in my body." I still had my eyes closed the whole time. When I opened them, nothing happened.

Although Boomer and Butch were ready to do so, but Brick stopped them before they could do anything to me. Brick walks up to me and kneels down on one knee, meeting my height. He examines me first by getting too close to my face with his, I couldn't help but blush at the near sight of him. Next thing I saw, he nuzzles in my neck and smells me. I couldn't help but shiver at that.

"Mmmm, you smell nice...and sweet," he gives a dark chuckle, that it made me shudder.

Then, he sighs and backs away from me, placing his hands on his hips, "Well, if you're willing to survive, you have to do exactly what we tell you to do, right? You were hired as our servant. If you want to survive and go to college, then you're going to be working your ass off to the bone and we'll be watching you, making sure you don't slack off, do you understand? Plus, we don't want you to go back home and telling everyone that you saw vampires. If you did that, then I would have to punish you, you naughty girl."

After he was finished, I was in complete shock. I can't believe what I'm hearing!

Brick scoffs, "Don't be so fucking shocked. You knew this would happen, yet you took the risk." He said arms folded.

_'__Who does he think he is, King of Vampires? Next thing he'll do is read my mind.' _I thought to myself.

Brick smirks, "Actually...I am King of all vampires and so are my brothers. How flattering that you noticed. Yes and we can also read your mind." He smirks at me.

Wait, what? Did he really read my mind? Are they really royalty? What the bazoobs is going on?

"Hey, Brick?" Boomer spoke anxiously.

"What Boomer?" Brick inquired irritability.

Boomer was figiting nervously, "Um, it's almost dawn, we need to get to our coffins before-"

"I'm aware of that, Boomer," Brick said, interrupting Boomer, "We'll get inside our coffins, but I'm still waiting from an answer from Bubbles. What will it be? Life or death?"

I hesitated for a bit, then I nodded to let them know I wanted to stay alive.

All three of them rooted cheerfully, with Brick placing a hand on my shoulder. I'm having second thoughts about this whole job thing.

**Brick's POV**

"Very good. You'll start tomorrow night." I told her, and then she nodded. I turn towards Boomer's and Butch's direction, "You guys go ahead and go to your coffins. I'll take Bubbles to her new room." Boomer and Butch looked at me strangely at first, then they nodded at me and left to their rooms after they said goodnight to Bubbles.

Boomer stops for a moment and looked at Bubbles. He smiles and winks at her, "See you in the morning, Cutie!" He walks away cheerfully up the stairs.

Butch doesn't do or say anything, except turn around, wave his hand at her, and went up the stairs too. We were silent for a while, then I broke the silence.

"Alright, let's go. As long as you're with me, my dumbass brothers won't go after you. At least you'll have a little protection." I wish I could say the same about me. That was my excuse, my brothers wouldn't hurt her anyways. Oh no, there's someone else who would love to get his hands all over her, or in his case...claws. Yeah, but he can't have her, I saw her first. Besides, he doesn't know she's here anyways.

I take Bubbles upstairs and lead her to the room next to mine.

"I take it you already knew this was your room, right?" I asked her.

She nods at me, "Yeah, I want to thank you for your hospitality." She said.

I just shrug.

"Also, thank you for saving me from falling from the stairs." She blushes embarrassingly.

I just nodded in response, rubbing my head feeling awkward, as I feel my cheeks were flushed. Then my next words were, "Yeah well, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow night. Have sweet dreams and..." I tell her trailing off my last words to her. She smiles and says goodnight to me and she went into her room.

You know, for a human, she's not so bad. I mean, she's sweet and really cute. Not to mention, her blood is really delectable. I haven't tasted blood that amazing in a long time. Guess I forgot to tell Butch about how amazing her blood really is. I know he'll ask me again, he's anxious to know. There will always be tomorrow, Butchie, there's always tomorrow. I opened the red door to my room and took one last look. Then I turned away and went inside my room and went inside my coffin before the sun came up. Heh, the next night will be a whole lot of fun.

**That's it for chapter two, sorry for the descriptions on their body types, I'm not very good at that, I did my best. Read and review, see you in chapter three, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews, I appreciate them all! I hope you're all excited about the next chapter of this story, let's get started! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, nor the Rowdyruff Boys, they belong to their rightful creator: Craig McCracken**

* * *

**Chapter 3-First Night**

**Bubbles's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming away. I dreamed that I was in a meadow field covered in multi colored flowers in the bright, blue sky. It was a beautiful field. I couldn't resist, I closed my eyes and fall back to let the flower bed catch me, but instead, someone's arms caught me from doing so. I opened my eyes and noticed a pair of flaring red eyes, looking intensively at me. I realized that it was Brick's intense eyes that was staring at me.

"What the...Brick?" I spoke with inquiry, till Brick interrupted me.

"Bubbles..." he called to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bubbles..." He called again.

"Yes, Brick?" I asked yet again.

"Hey!" He screamed.

Suddenly, I was drifting away from dreamland, till I saw that Brick was still here right in front of me, shaking me.

"Hey, Bubbles! Bubbles wake up! If you don't wake up, I'll give you one hell of a punishment, if you don't wake up!" He commanded while teasing me.

I flutter my eyes rapidly, trying to wake up. My eyes widen as I blinked. I looked up and saw that Brick had a mask of annoyance. Uh-oh, what now?

Brick sighed deeply, "Look, if you're going to be working for me and my brothers, you have to at least wake up before we do. Just so you know."

I just rolled my eyes, '_He could've at least told me that last night.' _I thought to myself.

"I didn't have to tell you, it's a fact. You of all people should've known that by now." He said sternly.

Again, I was at a loss for words.

Brick scoffs, "Did you forget that I can read your mind? I'm a vampire, you know. Unbelievable." He shook his head.

I glared at him, "I'm aware of that! Just so you know, I don't read minds!" I snapped.

He sighs deeply, "Yeah, why is that my problem?" He asked annoyed with a scowl.

I scowled back at him, "I'm a human, not a vampire!"

"So?" He inquired irritability.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed myself. This guy just doesn't get it, "So if I was a vampire, would I be able to read minds like other vampires?"

He rolls his eyes, "Not all vampires can read minds, just some. Some other vampires can tell by the human's body language."

**Brick's POV**

"Can you?" She asked, challenging me. She's feisty, I'll give her that.

I hesitated, "Well I ah...ahh..." I couldn't answer, because the answer is soooo freaking obvious. I couldn't answer her.

She gave me a stern look crossing her arms over her chest, "You can't, can you? You can't tell by looking at their body language, only reading their minds is the only way you'll know for sure. Without reading their minds, you can't tell. Heh, some Vampire King you are!"

Damn it! The little human got me!

"Yeah well...mabey I don't, but it's only because you seem so surprised, that it left me surprised that you don't get how this whole housekeeping thing works!" I blurted it out. Big mistake.

**Bubbles's POV**

I scoffed, "Are you calling me slow?" I inquire him angrily.

He smirks, "No, I'm calling you stupid." He said mockingly.

I glared at him as I slapped him as hard as I could across his face, "Jerk!" I called him.

Brick was getting tired and irritated at how I was behaving around him. He quickly tackles on top of me and pins both of my hands against the bed board with one of his hands really hard, but not enough to hurt me, just a warning. I looked at him wide eyes filled with anxiety, as he looked at me menacingly with his fangs out. I blushed madly as his face got closer to mine. I couldn't move at all.

"Don't forget whom you're talking to here, Sweetheart! I could easily rip your heart out and show it to you as you take your last breath, while bleeding to death!" He says in a deep growling voice with such threat, looking deeply into my eyes with such a desire to drain me for my blood. Yet he couldn't though. Why won't he drain me now, if that's what he wants?

He retracted his fangs as he looked at with the same menacing look. Then, he looked at my neck. He noticed that there was a bandage on it. His expression starts to soften up.

"So you...used a band aid to cover your neck, huh?" He asked monotoned.

I nodded my head, "Yes."

He looked down for a moment, then sighs, "I'm sorry. It's my way of keeping you safe from the likes of a certain someone, whom I hate from the bottom of my unbeaten heart." His hand reached for my neck and touches the mark he left. I held my breath. He looked up and set his eyes on me. His fingers ripped away the bandaid from my neck, made me yelp.

He trailed his finger down to the bite mark he gave me after biting me. I winced a little, because it still hurt like heck.

"How can vampires tell on the bite marks?" I asked him.

He shrugs, "Not sure really. Instincts would be my guess, or maybe bye their scent." He says with a hoarse voice, "but at least _he _won't go after you. I hope." He prayed.

My heart was beating so fast, it felt like I ran a marathon. My breathing was timid and rapid. I was scared, I couldn't close my eyes. We stayed like that for a short time, till he let go of both of my hands and gets off of me and the bed. He walks over to the door and turns the door knob and walks out. I sat up and looked at him.

Before Brick left, he turns his head to me and says, "There's a maid's uniform hanging by your closet door. You can change into that and meet me and my brothers downstairs to give you chores to do." He said monotone, yet a little coldness in his voice.

I nodded and said thanks to him. He simply nods, then he takes off after he shuts the door hard and loud behind him. I sighed with a big relief and my body relaxes. Then I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet door and picked up the maid's uniform from the hook.

Oh my god! I thought he was going to kill me for sure! His face...his face was so up close to mine. It didn't look like he wanted to kill me. More like...I blushed for just a minute thinking about Brick. I get shivers every time I look into those sharp crimson eyes of his. I realized what I was thinking, as I shook my head and slapped myself across the face. Get a grip Bubbles! This is not the time to fantasize about him like that right now!

I looked up at the ceiling and thought about what Brick had just said. Wonder who _he _is? Is he someone Brick and his brothers knew? What is his purpose and what does _he _want from me? The look on Brick's face...For now, I just shrug it off and start focusing on my work. Wouldn't want to keep the masters waiting.

I examined the dress for a bit. My right eye twitched to see such a sight. It was no ordinary maid's uniform. Oh...My...God! No way! Does he really expect me to wear this! It has _French_ _whore _written all over it! The dress' top part didn't cover up much, except around the boob part. The bottom was a bit frilly, but it was still short. Ugh! Are male vampires just as perverted as male humans or what!?

In just fifteen minutes, I got into the provocative nightmare. I looked at myself in the mirror. You know, even if it is humiliating, I look pretty in it. I couldn't help, but blush and smile at that, until I realized what I was thinking. I shook my head rapidly, and put my hair up in pigtails. I sighed deeply, hoping that none of these boys look up my dress. This is going to be a long night.

When I finished, I went out of my room and headed downstairs. As I was running down the stairs, I saw all three of the boys.

"Good morning," I greeted them as happily as I can. They turned around and noticed me.

"It's evening, Bubbles. If you're going to greet us, then you have to greet us...us...us..." Brick didn't get to finish his sentence as he glances at me. He noticed me in the dress, he was utterly speechless, even his brothers. You know, I could've sworn I saw Brick blushing just now.

Boomer gave me a wolf call whistle, "Daaaaaaammmmmmnnnn! You lookin' hot tonight, Miss Bubbles." Boomer praised me.

Butch just gave a nod, even though he had his mouth gaped wide open. Hee hee hee, he's speechless, too.

I nodded at the two as my cheeks were flushed full of embarrassment, "Uh...thank you." I looked over at Brick's direction and he is...still blushing. Huh? Is he ok, I wonder?

**Brick's POV**

When I saw her in that maid's dress, I couldn't help, but blush. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I looked at how her neck was exposed. My fangs grew just seeing the sight of her light colored neck, but I quickly retracted them before she saw them. Calm yourself, Brick.

I looked over at my brothers and even Butch was speechless. I heard Boomer make that wolf whistle and in a way, I wanted to pound his face for making that noise at her. I can still feel how hot my cheeks are. I snapped out of it and cleared my throat.

"Alright, now it's about time for your first assignment, Bubbles," I spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

Bubbles walks up in front of me with a look that says, '_I don't want to do this'_.

"Yes?" She inquired.

I put a hand to my ear, "Yes what?" I asked teasing her.

She sighs deeply, "Yes Master, how may I serve you today?"

I smirked triumphantly, "Very good, house maid. Now, Butch and I will have to attend a little gathering, but Boomer will be the first to volunteer to make sure you don't slack off. The first thing you'll do is to clean everyone's bedrooms from scratch."

I thought I was gonna laugh when I saw the look of disgust on her pretty little face.

I raised my hand, "First before you begin, there's a little resume you have to answer first." I said as a wicked smirk curved on my mouth.

She looks at me with disbelief, "Ok, like what?"

I scold her, "Hey who's asking the questions around here, you or me?"

She pouted and points at me, "You..."

"Me what?" I asked.

She sighs annoyingly, "You do...Master." She said, hesitating the word _Master_.

I grinned as I pat her on the head, "Very good. Now, please tell me your full name." I take out a pen and paper to fill out a resume.

Bubbles takes a deep breath, "My full name is: Bubbles Bianca Utonium."

I write it down, "Good...how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

I whistled, while I continued filling out her resume, "Impressive. How tall are you?"

"5'5"

Then I smirked sinfully, "Good...now, tell me what your chest size is?"

She looked at me, shocked, "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT!?"

"I want to know your breast size is, but since you won't tell me, I'm guessing that they're about a c or d cup." I said sounding promiscuous.

"I would never tell you! Even if I did, it wouldn't be around guys like you! You think that-" she stopped as soon as she saw me writing down the facts' about her breasts.

"Yeah, possibly a c cup or d cup." I said writing down info, ignoring what she was saying.

"Don't ignore me!" Bubbles screamed.

I look up to meet her gaze and said, "Why? You wouldn't answer my question."

"That's personal! My body is my business! You can't just assume about the size of my breasts or any other woman for that matter! What's wrong with you?! What was the point of asking that kind of question!?" She yelled some more.

I shrugged, "I thought you have nice breasts. I like looking at them every time they jiggle around. If you didn't want me to look at them, try wearing a bra, ok Sweettits?" I showed her my dark smile as I pat her on the shoulder.

Her left eye started to twitch. It looks like she's ready for the kill. Enough said.

"Heh...Well anyway, Butch and I better get going to that gathering. Be sure she isn't being lazy, ok Boomer?" I turned to Boomer.

Boomer salutes to me, like a soldier, "Yes Sir!" He said cheerfully.

"Alright, let's go, Butch..." Butch and I walked to the front door and looked outside. The rain stopped. It was still dripping, but it stopped. We stepped out and closed the door behind us, leaving Bubbles alone with Boomer.

Butch gave me a look of disbelief and worry, "You sure about leaving Boomer alone with that human, Brick? I mean, he could kill her at any moment and-"

"Aaawwww, are you worried about the human now, Butch?" I teased.

He blushes in embarrassment, not letting what I say get to him, "Yeah well...I don't really care about her! Yeah, I never will! Just tell me about her blood, Poindexter!" He demanded. Heh, he does worry. I know how he feels.

"Eager huh? Alright, I'll tell you about it on the way."

**Bubbles's POV**

I was left all alone with the mischievous Boomer. Oh boy! Well, at least he seems nice enough. I hope.

"Ok," he said breaking the silence, "well, shall we get started?" He smiles brightly at me.

"Huh? We?" I inquired.

He takes my hand, "Hee hee. We're going to clean the bedrooms, Silly. I'll help." His smile widens more.

"W-w-wait, you can't! I'm suppose to be the one to clean up, not you, besides, your brothers would punish me if I let you help me. It's a nice offer, but I can't let you get in trouble." I told him.

Suddenly, his bright smile softens. Then says, "It's ok. I want to help you. Brick said to make sure you don't slack off. He didn't say anything about not helping, right?" His bright smile grew once again.

I looked at him dumbfounded. He really wants to help me. My mouth curved into a smile, "Well, I suppose it would be alright if you did help. I mean you're right, he did say-"

"YAY!" He interrupts before I could finish my sentence, "then it's settled. Let's clean!" He chirped as he takes a hold of my hand and drags me up the stairs.

Wow, he really is a nice guy. Mabey? I really hope so...

* * *

**Well, that ends chapter three. There will be a little BubblesxBoomer here and there, same with a little BubblesxButch, but rest assured, the main pairing will be BubblesxBrick. Also, let me know what ideas to put in the stories, nothing too major, but a little would help. Next chapter will be Boomer helping Bubbles. Will Boomer get caught? Stay tuned next time! Read and review Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter four of my fanfic...I know it was a little weird and not very much downplay in the last chapter, but then again I'm weird like that and I'm not good with downplay...hopefully this next chapter will leave you on the edge of your seat. This chapter is a little BubblesxBoomer, hope you'll enjoy it! Happy reading :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor anything else, except for the story. Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken, Cartoon Network, and now Boomerang.**_

_**I want to thank EveDuncan and everyone for your advice and support**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4-Bubbles's Little Helper**_

_**Bubbles's POV**_

Well, here I am. My first night as a servant with Brick's younger brother Boomer while we walked into the first bedroom: Boomer's room. I have to admit, I am nervous to have a guy helping me clean the bedrooms, especially if it's a guy's room and just so happens to also be a freaking vampire!

When I stepped into his room, it was filled with movie posters. Mostly cliches of vampire films and my eye caught a True Blood poster with Sookie, Bill, and Eric naked and both vampires holding the Bon Tomps fairy.

"Whoa, you really like vampire movies, don't you Boomer?" I asked him with curiosity in my voice.

"Yeah some, but not all. I like watching True Blood mostly, even if it isn't a vampire movie." He said like it's not a big deal, "You can handle my room and Butch's rooms, but it's Brick's room you have to be aware of." He warns me.

I looked at him with a mask of confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked as my eyebrow rose suspiciously.

You'll see," he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. I just shrugged it off. Sometimes I wish I can read people's minds just to see what they're thinking about.

_Although there is something that I wanted to know...why Boomer didn't want to go to that gathering with his brothers? It has to be important to go..._

"Because the gatherings there are mostly booooooorrrrrrriiiiiiinnnngg...they mostly talk about business, when the next social gathering is, vampire politics to take out, you know, boring stuff." Boomer smiles brightly at me, "I'd rather clean here, than to go to a boring old gathering. Although I have to go to one next time." He pouts at the thought of going.

I looked at him with wide eyes, then I giggled softly, so he wouldn't hear me.

"Vampire politics?" I inquired.

Boomer just chuckles sheepishly, then he patted me on the head like a little kid, "Well anyway...let's get to work!" He said cheerfully.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah!" I said sounding cheerful.

We started to take everything off of his uh...coffin and remade it, making it look a little like a bed. That was easy. Then we cleaned up everything that Boomer had in his room.

"I gotta say, your room is easy to clean, Boomer," I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, mine and Butch's rooms are easy peasy, wish I could say the same about Brick's room." Boomer said with a deep sigh.

"I-i-i-is Brick's room really that bad?" I inquired as my eyes were the size of saucers right now.

"Yep, our rooms are nothing compared to what Brick's room has." He interrupted me.

_*sighs deeply* That's just great! Wonder if there's many other rooms I have to clean up?_

"About two-hundred rooms," he said it like it was no big deal.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT?! Two-hundred rooms?" I screamed in shock.

"I know, there's a lot of rooms, but before you came along, it was me that cleaned up the rooms."

My left eye twitched, "How long ago was that?" I asked with curiosity.

Boomer chuckled sheepishly, "About a thousand years ago."

My eyes...we're now even bigger than saucers right now. Then my head hung low in defeat.

Boomer patted my back, "Don't worry, with me as your helper, you'll finish in no time!" He said cheerfully.

_He said 'Don't worry'. Just great!_

We headed down the hallway to the next room, which is...Butch's room. I hate to think what Butch has in his room. When I turned the doorknob and opened the green door, I became a bit stunned. It wasn't too bad, just a bunch of posters of metal bands and a green electric guitar with some spikes around the cords and a loud speaker.

"Wow..." was what my impression inside Butch's room. Boomer came in after I entered the room.

"Yeah, Butch is a big metal case. He practices on his guitar every night before the sun rises. He's in his own band called 'Demons of Death' (Note: I'm not sure if there's a metal band that call themselves that or if there's a song called Demons of Death, but if there is, sorry for the mix up)."

I continued to look around Butch's room. So many posters.

**_Boomer's POV_**

I can't help, but look at her as she looked around Butch's room. Man, Brick doesn't deserve to have a girl like Bubbles, she's too good for him! He said he likes her, but how much does he like her? Wish she was my girlfriend and not Brick's or Butch's, but Butch doesn't want anything to do with her. Then I caught her staring at me with her head tilt to one side.

"Are you alright, Boomer?" She asked me in that sweet, kitten like tone of voice of her's. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of her. Get a grip Boomer, you know better than that! I showed her my brightest smile and nodded my head. Keep up with the downplay, Boomer.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wondering about something." I told her, looking away from her so she couldn't see my blushing mess.

"Like?" She asked. I just changed the subject.

"Well, let's not talk, let's get to work." I said without hesitation. She nods and agrees with me and we started cleaning up Butch's room. Afterwards, his room was spic 'n' span. The next room is...*gulp* Brick's room. We left Butch's room and went to Brick's down the hallway.

"Boomer, you never told me what was in Brick's room." She said. I became nervous.

"Uh...well you'll see it and understand why I don't want to say it outloud." I told her.

She just nods her head and we stopped at the red door of Brick's room. My unbeating heart suddenly got a pulse as it started beating rapidly. I offered to open the door and Bubbles agrees as she allowed me to turn the doorknob. When I opened it, there was nothing.

"Huh? That's funny, I thought that-AAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I saw a deep pink furry ravage animal with a huge green nose and atenas from his head, starts barking wildly. I quickly shut the door and started panting heavily.

"What was that?" She asked nervously, pointing at the red door.

I pointed my thumb at the door, "Umm, yeah...That's our pet werewolf Fuzzy. Cute Isn't he?" I said innocently. She gave me a sceptical look. She wasn't buying it, crap.

"I uh...never met him yesterday...where did he come from?" She asked me.

"My brothers and I found him in the forest when he was just a puppy. We took him home and raised him as our pet. He was really fuzzy when he was little and that name was stuck on him. Plus, it was a full moon last night, he must've snuck out while you were passed out."

I sighed deeply, trying my best to calm the beast down while opening the door, "Alright, alright, calm down Fuzzy...you mangy animal." I muttered the last sentence.

Bubbles notices the creature and walks up to Fuzzy. Fuzzy looks at her and starts acting like a dog. Fuzzy trots right up to her happily as he pants with his tongue out, drool drizzling from his mouth like an idiot.

"Sit Boy!" Bubbles giggled, giving Fuzzy command.

I raised a brow skeptically, "Pppsssshhhhhh, he won't listen to anyone, but Brick. How will you-" suddenly Fuzzy did as she told him to do. What the hell?

Bubbles giggled as she petted him on his head, "Aaaaaaawwwwwww, that's a good boy," she starts petting him, saying he's a good boy multiple times, as Fuzzy licked her face many times.

My deep blue eyes widen, seeing our pet being tamed by a human? No way!

Bubbles giggled, "He doesn't seem all that bad, Boomer, in fact, he's a sweetheart."

Fuzzy was happy to hear her compliments and licked her face again and again. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Bubbles stopped petting him as she stood up. Fuzzy went to go lie down next to Brick's coffin-bed.

"Well, we should clean up," I spoke up, as we started cleaning up the mess Fuzzy left for us. It was awful! It had rotten bodies everywhere, blood stains all over the walls, and I could've sworn I saw chopped up organs hanging from the chandeliers.

Bubbles was shaking, she wanted to run away from this mess. I told her that Brick's room was worse. I place my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'll be right here, so don't worry," I told her. She smiles and nods at me as we got ready to clean.

_**Bubbles's POV**_

Eeeeeek! I just wanted to run away from this Gore mess, but couldn't on a count of Boomer. I sighed and we got the broom, swifter mop, and a few garbage bags to rid the festering carcasses. Geeze, how does Brick get use to rotting corpses? I know they stay out all night for blood and boring gatherings, but c'mon! Or at least let Fuzzy bury the bodies outside.

Boomer and I spent four hours, looking for every nook and cranny for anymore blood and organs, but we got the job done, with Fuzzy snoozing away.

I sighed deeply, "Yay, we're finally finished," I said all tired.

Boomer sighs proudly, "Yeah."

We stood there for a while, looking at our accomplishments. Then I looked up at the old clock and it read 3:45. It should be getting dawn soon, so Brick and Butch should be back anytime.

"So Bubbles..." I turn to look at Boomer, who is now looking at me and very close to my face.

"Uh, can I help you with something, Boomer?" I inquired.

He looked at me with a deviant look, "Well...since I did help you with the cleaning, how about you give me a reward..." He licked his lips, when his fangs grew and his eyes glowed a bright electric blue.

I gasped as I tried to run away from him, but Boomer already had me pinned to the wall with his vampire speed. One of his larger hands was holding both my wrists, while the other held my head.

I struggled as much as I could, but Boomer was stronger than me. He chuckled darkly at me.

"Aww, why are you running away from me, little kitty? We've only just begun." Suddenly, I feel his fangs pierce right into my neck, letting me let out a scream of pain and fear. I can feel my own blood drain from my body, just like before. I can already feel my body weakening.

Just when I thought it was all over, I heard the door slam open and heard someone's voice calling out to me. I kept my eyes open with what little strength I had left, I saw Brick's glowing red eyes, looking menacingly at Boomer. It was the last thing I saw, as my eyes couldn't stay open anymore, as they shut closed and I lost consciousness.

_**Well**_**, that ends chapter 4, I surprised myself of putting Fuzzy Lumpkins in this story, hopefully I'll put a few more of the characters in later chapters, I hope you like it, sorry it took so look long, but I finally got it. Read, review, and I'll see you next chapter, when I get to it, peace out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**TDFD: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter five of Vampire's Servant. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. This next chapter will have a little BubblesxButch, let us hope Butch doesn't go all wild on Bubbles...just...like...Boomer...did...*glares at Boomer***

**Boomer: *cowars in fear, hiding behind Bubbles, then moves away from her with no where else to hide* D-d-d-d-don't hate the p-p-pl-player?**

**TDFD: *an evil gleam appear in my eye, grinning mischievously, walking up closer to Boomer* That won't work on me...*pulls out her scythe, chuckles darkly* You deserved to be punished...**

**Boomer: 0-0 M-m-m-mommy?**

**TDFD: I ate her…**

**Boomer: D-d-d-daddy?**

**TDFD: I ate him too..and the other guy*Cackles insanely***

**Brick: -_- *sighs deeply* Alright Tooney, stop scaring Boomer and get the next chapter started...**

**TDFD: *Her scythe disappears and returns to her normal self* Ok, if you insist, Brick...Bubbles, would you like to do the disclaimer? *smiles brightly at her***

**Bubbles: 0-0 um, ok...*looks at her suspiciously*…uh, TooneyDeadlyFireDragon does not own the Powerpuff Girls, it belongs to it's rightful creators...how was that?**

**TDFD: Very good.**

**Boomer: 0-0 *sitting in the corner terrified* that will haunt me for the rest of my life...**

**TDFD: Aaawww, I'm sorry Boom-Boom...*walks up to him and hugs him* I wouldn't really hurt you...**

**Boomer: *smiles a little* Really?**

**TDFD: *grins mischievously again*...just kidding *crackles evily***

**Boomer: 0_0 *screams in horror* NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Here are the people I want to thank:**

**Mackenzie**

**Kind Uncle Abram**

**N**

**Guest(s)**

**EveDuncan2**

**Unknown**

**And Random Reader**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Breaking the Silence**

**Bubbles's POV**

I awoke, yet once again, only I'm not in my room this time, but in Brick's room with a worried Fuzzy licking my face. I smiled at him and petted him a little. I sat up and felt my neck. I checked it, till I felt a band aide on it. _Did someone put it there? _I thought. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms snake their way around my waist.

"Are you alright?" Said the voice behind me. I know that voice.

I turned my head around and saw a pair of blood red eyes. I thought so. It was Brick, with a mask of concern. I looked and saw Butch, standing next to Brick with the same expression.

"Y-y-Yes, I'm fine..." I look around the room and see no sign of Boomer. I look back at the other two, "Where's Boomer?" I asked them.

Brick let me go from his hold, and he and Butch looked at eachother, then back at me, "Boomer is locked up in his room for the rest of the night," Brick told me, as if it was Butch's cue to leave to check on Boomer, "Butch and I were on our way home from our little gathering...

_***flashback moments ago***_

**_Brick's POV_**

_Butch and I just finished with another boring gathering this month. Honestly, why do we need to go anyway? It's not like anything is important at the moment! Besides, I'd rather be at home, harassing my new maid servant._

_"Hey, Brick..." Butch speaks up, breaking the silence._

_I look up at him, "What's up?"_

_He looks at my red eyes with his own piercing green eyes, "You never told me about her blood..."_

_I looked at him skeptically, "Really? I thought I did…"_

_"Not really. You never said a word about it. Though it almost sounded like you did, but then you talked about how big big her fucking boobs was! Seriously, you need to stop that." Butch concurred, "I mean, don't you care what-"_

_"You didn't really want to talk about her blood, nor her boobs...You really do care what happens to her, don't you?" I asked him._

_His cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, getting irritated from my smart ass "Fuck you! I already told you, I could care less if she dies!"_

_I glare at him, "Watch it, Butch! I have a feeling you do care! Why do you have to shut people out and act like such a tough guy!? So what if people find out we're fucking vampires, let them know! Why hide it? We need food to survive and they're the food!"_

_"Everyone, but Bubbles, right? She's the only human that isn't food, am I right?" he asked, "What is it about her that got to you?"_

_I continued to glare at him as he glared back at me. Then I said, "You know...we should get home before dawn. Plus, we can't leave Bubbles alone with Boomer any longer than we have to..." I walked away from Butch as I headed to the house._

_He shook his head, following right behind me, "There, you see? You just changed the subject and act like nothing fucking happened, again! And another thing, you-" I interrupted him with my hand to his face, "Brick! What-"_

_"Quiet! Listen..." We listened and heard the sound of screaming. I know that scream. Gasp, Bubbles! Butch and I looked at eachother again, and knew Boomer was in deep shit. We both ran and made it back to the house with vampire speed._

_Butch rammed and broke the door open and I ran to see where the screaming was coming from. I quickly ran with Butch along, up the stairs and we find Boomer drinking from Bubbles down the great hallway. My blood boiled from anger and my eyes glowed sinisterly. I called out to Bubbles as I ran right to them and struck at Boomer, knocking him for a loop, but not for long. _

_He released Bubbles from his hold and I quickly caught her before she hit the ground._

_"BUTCH, QUICK!" I demanded, seeing Butch pull out a little vile filled with 'Holy Water'._

_Butch pins Boomer on the ground to keep him from going wild._

_"GET THE HELL OFF ME, BUTCH!" He screamed, struggling to get free, but failed. Butch takes the tiny vile and pours the liquid down into Boomer's mouth._

_Boomer's behavior suddenly changed into pain and suffering. Butch still had him pinned down, in case Boomer tries anything. After a little while, Boomer begins to calm down and passes out._

_Butch sighs in relief and releases our brother as he slumbers. Then Butch walks up to me and Bubbles to see how we're doing._

_"How is she, Brick?" He asked me with his voice filled with concern._

_"She's fine." I simply told him. I moved a piece of her hair behind her ear to get it out of the way. _

_I placed my hand underneath her legs as I stood up and picked her up bridal style. I carried her to my room and saw Fuzzy sleeping peacefully. So much for our 'Guard Dog'. Oh well, even after where he's been, I'm sure he's use to it, after I bring my victims here. I lie her down on my coffin for her to rest..._

**_*end flashback*_**

**_Bubbles's POV_**

"...So Boomer is..."

"Ok?" Brick asked, "Yes he is, for now. Not sure how he will feel tomorrow, but he'll get over it, he always does."

"I see..." I replied. It became silent for a moment, till I broke the silence, "So, what will happen to Boomer?"

"Well..." He says, then thinks for a moment. Then says, "He'll go to the next meeting with me and leave Butch here with you."

I looked at him for a moment, " um...Will he-"

"No, Butch has a little more self control than Boomer, so don't worry about it."

I nodded my head, "That's good to hear." I said, "Hey, will the holy water kill him?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We only gave him enough to knock his stupid ass out. He'll be fine, till tomorrow night."

"So it's like a tranquilizer?" I inquired.

"Yeah sort of..." He said. It was silent once again, till Brick spoke up.

"You should stay in my room, until we get Boomer under control, is that alright with you Bubbles?" He asked.

I looked at him and thought about it for a minute. I decided to agree with him, until his brother is calm and happy again.

"Good. Now, you'll sleep on my bed, I'll sleep in the closet."

I looked at him, "Are you sure? Won't you be uncomfortable in there?" I asked him, pointing at the closet door.

He shrugs, "No biggie. I'll be fine. Unless..." then he looked like he had an idea, just as I saw him smirk with that devious smirk. He gets closer to my face.

I looked at him with suspicion, something I learned from my sisters. My cheeks grew bright red as I looked into his red eyes with my light-blue orbs. "What?" I asked.

His smirk grew wider, as his face draws closer to mine, but stops at where his lips were close to my ear, "Unless you want to share, which I don't mind..." He whispers seductively in my ear then licking it, which made me jump back and fall over off his coffin.

He looks over his bed to check on me, "You alright?" He asked in between laughs.

I look up and glare at him, "Yeah, but it wasn't funny!" I snapped at him, rubbing my head, as I looked at him. Yep. He's enjoying my misfortunes as we speak.

_**The next evening of the next Gathering...**_

_**Brick's POV**_

"But why!? Why do I have to go to this next Gathering, Brick!? I promise I'll be better behaved, I swear!" Boomer whined, giving me the saddest puppy dog look to see if I would crack.

"No, I already told you, this is your punishment, Boomer! Besides, Butch will keep Bubbles out of trouble, right?" I look to my left and see Butch just only nodding at me with a serious expression. Yep, he's still pissed at me.

Boomer falls down on the ground, having a tantrum and repeatingly saying 'I don't want to go'. God, I wish it was Butch going with Boomer and not me. Lucky Bastard. I grabbed a hold of Boomer's collar from his shirt and carried him over my shoulder.

"You know the drill, we'll be back before dawn..." I instructed them. Just before Boomer and I left, I look at Bubbles one more time. Damn, she looks cute in that French maid dress. Relax, it's a little less revealing. The top is covered, but it's a different style.

I opened the door and I can still hear Boomer bitching about not wanting to go.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, LET ME GOOOO!" He screamed, struggling to free himself.

I groaned out loud, "Boomer, shut the fuck up! How do you think how I feel!?"

"I don't care! You can go, I want to stay-" suddenly, Boomer was silent, because Butch punched him in the face and knocked him the fuck out.

"That should shut him up, till you get there..." Butch replied, walking to Bubbles.

I owed him a thanks and left with an unconscious Boomer. At least he'll be quiet, for now...

_**Butch's POV**_

Psshh, whoopdee-fucking-doo! Now it's my turn to look after the human. Shit. I looked at her as her bubbly-blue eyes looked right into my forest green orbs. She was about to say something, but I cut her off by walking passed her without saying anything, except...

"Move your ass, the house isn't gonna clean itself, you know..." I told her with ice in my tone. She snaps out of it and follows me. I stopped and she does the same. I gave her a sceptic look, "Why are you following me!?" I snapped.

She cringed, then says, "I uh...thought that mabey um..."

"What!? Spit it out!" I snapped at her again, making her cringe again.

"Mabey...You could...help me...with some?" She asked nervously.

I raised my brow, then scoff, "Yeah right, Blondie! Don't compare me to that dip shit Boomer! I'm not the type to be helping, you are the help! Got it!" I screamed, glaring daggers at her. She gets frightened by my attitude and backs away.

"S-s-sorry..." She said, barely a whisper.

"Whatever..." I walked away from her, "I'll be back to check on your progress later, I'm gonna kick it in my room for a while and unwind..." I walked away from her as I headed to my room.

* * *

**Well, that ends chapter 5, sorry if it wasn't enough Butchubbles in this, hopefully the next chapter will...read, review, and I'll see you in chapter six...mwahahaha, peace out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**TDFD: ****Hello everyone, this is chapter six, there wasn't enough Butchubbles in the last chapter, but there will be in this chapter.**

**Butch: Oh joy, I can barely contain my excitement *crosses his arms*.**

**TDFD: Then you do the disclaimer, Butch.**

**Butch: No.**

**TDFD: This chapter is about you...**

**Butch: So?**

**TDFD: Aaaw, c'mon Butch...**

**Butch: No.**

**TDFD:(acts like Chowder) Please...**

**Butch: No! Tooney.**

**TDFD: *does the girl Chowder face* pretty pleassse...**

**Butch: 0-0 what the-... -_- please don't do that...**

**TDFD: Then do it, or I'll get Buttercup to tie you up to a chair, put headphones on your head and force you to listen to 'Justin Bieber', until you go mad...**

**Butch: 0_0 You wouldn't dare!**

**TDFD: Try me, I have her on speed dial...*pulls phone out to dial Buttercup***

**Butch: *groans in annoyance* Fine! TooneyDeadlyFireDragon does not own the Powerpuff Girls, it belongs to it's rightful creators and networks...there! Happy!?**

**TDFD: *brightens up* Yep! ^_^**

**Butch: Good...*mumbles* won't make me do it again, though...**

**TDFD: *pulls scythe out* I'm sorry, did you say something, Butch? ^_^**

**Butch: 0_0 No...**

**TDFD: *puts scythe away* Yeah, didn't think so...anyways, let's begin the next chapter then.**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, hopefully I'll work on my other stories when I can, but in the meantime, on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Butch's Band-part 1**

**Butch's POV**

I was heading to my room to practice on my axe guitar, while thinking about how I showed my behavior around Bubbles. I don't mean to be an asshole, it's for her own safety, damnit!

I know it's not her fault, but she needs to know what she's getting herself into! I mean yeah I'll admit it, she's cute, sweet, caring, and damn sexy in a maid's dress, but damn it, I don't want her to die in a place like this! That's why I act cold towards her, I guess, but mostly I'm just doing it for her own good. I sighed exasperating as I contemplate on what the fuck has happened this week.

I finally reached my room, till I heard my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to look at the caller i.d. and it was...Ace? Wonder what he wants. I pressed the screen to answer it.

"'Sup Ace?" I asked.

_"'Sup, Butch? Me and the guys we'll be on our way over for band practice at around 9:00, sound good?" _Ace asked me over the phone.

My breathing hitched as my mind hit a realization. Shit! How could I forget about band practice?! My mind was baffled by the events of the new servant, That I forgot about fucking band practice. God damnit!

I can still hear Ace on the other line, _"Hello? Butch? Did you die?-"_

_"Oooohh, hey Acccccccee, if he diesss, can I have hisss guitar~?"_ Hissed a familiar voice from the background.

Fucking Snake, he's been after my precious guitar forever and I mean that literally. I suddenly heard a smacking noise from over the phone, Ace hitting Snake like he usually does.

_"Shove it, Snake! Like Butch would ever leave his baby with the likes of you, you fucking reject! Sorry about that Butch," _Ace apologized.

"Tell that trouser snake to bring it on! I can take him anytime, I'm not gonna die and leave my baby to anyone, even if I drag it to hell with me!" I challenged.

_"Hehehe, I figured as much. Can't blame a demon for trying. Anyway, we'll be on our way over in twenty minutes, is that cool?"_

I looked at the clock and it was twenty till 9:00. I rubbed my forehead, "Yeah, but first I want to fill you in on something first." I said, sounding serious.

_"Yeah? Like what?" _Ace inquired.

"Well, Brick hired a maid-servant till she saves up to-" Ace interrupted me before I had the chance to continue.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second...did you say maid-servant?" _He asked, sounding amused. Ugh!

"It's not what you think! Besides, my brother has already claimed her, anyway." I said sounding unamuzed, "Whatever, just make sure that-" before I finished, the line was cutt off. My eye twitches in annoyance. That son of a bitch! Grrr! I threw my phone on the floor, couldn't care less if it breaks into pieces, piece of shit electronic. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

I sighed deeply, even more annoyed, "Yeah, what?!" I shouted.

_"Um...can I come in?" _I heard a timid voice muffling from behind the door. It was Bubbles. Great. It justs gets better and better, doesn't it?

"Whatever..." I replied coldly. The door opens and Bubbles's head pokes in the doorway. The fuck is with the shy bullshit?

"Well get in!" I demanded, which my baritone voice made her jump. She nodded and did what I say and closed the door.

"I uh...I heard a noise from your room, so I thought I check on you to see if you're ok." She said with worry in her tone

I scoff at her, "You don't need to bother with all that crap about worrying about me nor my brothers! You humans make me sick! The only thing good about you is your blood! Nothing else. Furthermore, I thought I told you that I would check on you later to see your progress!" I yelled at her.

I looked at Bubbles and notice tears in her eyes. She's crying? Why? Just because I yelled at her? Fuckeration!

I sighed deeply, "Why are you crying? Is it because I yelled at you?" I said dullfully. She shook her head. I showed a mask of skepticism, "Then what?" God, she drives me crazy!

She looked at me with sympathy, "Is that how lowly you think of humans?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh! Humans are the lowest cesspools whom have ever walked on this face of the planet! We supernatural beings, mostly us vampires, have been around longer than you have ever been born! You were put on this pathetic planet as our prey!"

"NO WE'RE NOT! You don't know humans as well as you think you do! Maybe if you haven't been so distant to hunting us down, you wouldn't be so cold hearted! I didn't even know vampires exist till a few nights ago, so don't go blaming me for whatever reason I did or didn't do! Not all the blame is on us humans, you hypocrite!" She lectured me, her teary baby blue orbs seered painfully deep into my forest green irises.

I was shocked by her reaction. My expression changed to anger as I pinned her to the wall roughly.

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

I was once again being pinned down by Butch this time and I have to say: His face looks really menacing right now, it's scary. His grip on my wrists were starting to hurt. It's already bruising.

"What do you know about our kind? Not a damn thing! All humans want to do is kill us! Don't lecture me about being a hypocrite!" Butch growled with venom in his voice.

"Why? Why do you hate humans so much? Why do you do this?" I asked him, my voice shaking from yelling and crying.

His face inches away from my face as he gets closer to my ear.

"Personally: I don't give a damn about what happens to you and the rest of the human scum. You're our prey. We hunt you down like the sheep you are. Like lambs to a slaughter." he whispers menacingly as he chuckles darkly into my ear. Butch let go of both my wrists, backs up, and steps away from me with a cold look.

My eyes filled with tears, some started to roll down my face, looking at my wrists. They looked a little bruised, but it dosen't matter to me right now. How dare he think of humans like that! My rage was through the roof, as I took my hand and slapped him across the face. I huffed angrily feeling the stinging pain on my hand.

"How dare you think of humans that way! You think that you vampires can treat us this way?! No! You're blood thirsty killers that will do anything to satisfy yourselves for your own amusement! It goes for any other of the supernatural for that matter! Vampires are the true killers and we are not your prey!" I screamed out of pure rage.

I was so mad, I just couldn't be in the same room with him. The look on his face was pure shock, he couldn't say anything. I huffed one more time and turning around before leaving Butch's room. As I turned around, I felt Butch's hand wrap around my wrist and stopped me. I stood there frozen. I closed my eyes, assuming for the worst, but he said something to me that really shocked me.

"You know...you're the first human in a long time who stood up to me like that." He spoke, his voice hoarse. He chuckled unamused, then looked up to me and gave me a small smile. It's not big, but it's there, "but you know what? You're right and...I'm sorry..." He choked. His eyes stinging with tears. What? He's going to cry?

* * *

**Butch's POV**

God damnit, I can't cry now! I never cry! So why start now? I couldn't fight back the tears as I started sobbing uncontrollably. I ceased my crying when I suddenly felt someone wrap me up into a hug. Bubbles?

"H-Hey," I protested, but was interrupted by her.

"Sshhhh, it's ok. You can cry if you want..." She said to me, still holding me in her warm embrace. Warmth. Hmph, that's something I haven't felt before. My body is always cold, her's is warm and...welcoming. I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued sobbing softly.

After I cried for what seemed like forever to me, I broke out of her embrace. She smiles warmly at me and caresses my cheek softly. So for the first time ever, I showed her my genuine smile. She gasped softly and smiles brightly.

"You have such a beautiful smile!" She says happily. I can feel the heat radiating from my cheeks, blushing like mad. I playfully shoved her and she shoves me back.

"Hey!" I complained.

"You did it first," she says as she sticks her tongue at me playfully. I smirked and tackled on her, trying to tickle her. I made her laugh uncontrollably, till she couldn't breath, then I stopped to let her catch her breath.

Just as she catches her breath, there was a ring from downstairs. Shit, it's Ace and the guys. I looked at Bubbles as she gave me a mask of confusion.

"Who's at the door?" Bubbles asked.

"That would be my band..." I said with a sigh. I stood up and helped her off the floor. We both left my room and went downstairs. Let's hope that Ace and those fuckwads better not do anything to harm Bubbles.

* * *

**Well, there goes chapter six, see? There's a little more Butchubbles in this chapter, hooray for me! Hope to see you in chapter seven, until then, hasta la pasta~! lol ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciao Bambinos and Bambinas, welcome to chapter seven of 'Vampire's Servant'...this story is moving along quite nicely, isn't it? Let us see what Butch's band's plans are for our little Bubbles...keep an eye on Bubbles, Butch...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, they belong to their rightful creators**

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, now let's get started with chapter seven, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Butch's Band-part 2**

**Butch's POV**

Bubbles and I reached downstairs to answer the door. She was the first to reach for the door handle, until I stopped her by swiftly grabbing her wrist. She winced at the sting. I let go and she looked at the bruise I left on her. I frowned at the sight of it, feeling guilt and regret seep inside me. Let's hope Brick won't notice the bruises. She smiles softly and touches my cheek and caresses it with her hand.

"It'll be ok, Butch," she said to me sincerely as she assured me with a smile. I showed a small smile.

She turn towards the door and opens it, to reveal Ace and the gang.

Ace was a real, slim demon, about 5'9 would be my guess and a toned body not too toned. Yeah, you heard right, a demon, all of them. He has greasy shoulder length black hair, his skin was sickening like green, like the rest of his gang does, wearing sharp sunglasses and has a lip ring on his bottom lip. He wears a white shirt with the band Cradle of Filth on it, and a black short-sleeved vest, with a pocket filled with a pack of cigarettes, and tan leather pants with gothic pocket chains, and black pointy leather shoes. He's a pointy guy. Plus, he never knew his parents.

Snake is much slimmer than Ace is and at a 5'5, he's such a fucking weakling and his skinny green ass shows it too. He has slimey black hair underneath that brown hat he wears, multi-colored shirt, brown baggy shorts that reaches to his knees, and a multi-colored wrist band. Wears black and white sneakers and knee up socks that fall down anyway. One of Snake's parents was a serpentine, then incinerated by the other.

Big Billy is a really big fat guy that's 6'1, he's big, but a crybaby. His orange hair hides that freaky ass one eye he has. People say that one of his parents was a Cyclops, that is something to believe. He wears dark blue jeans, a dark green Solfly t-shirt, and white and dark blue sneakers.

Little Aurturo is a shorter one of the group, like a 2'3 or some shit? He has spray on messy hair. How many cans of hair spray did he have to use to get here? He's wearing a short sleeve black shirt that has El Superbeasto by Rob Zombie on it, black baggy jean pants, and a chain necklace that he got from his father, the La Chupacabra. And wears black swade boots, makes him look kind of classy for a little guy.

Lastly there's Grubber, now God only knows whom his parents are? He was orphaned as a child and never really knew of his parents origins are, then the gang found him and took him in, because Ace can understand Grubber's dilemma, and understand a word he says, even giving the raspberries while he talks. He's like 4'1, but when he's reforming his bones, he's like a 5'2. He's got a bowl cutt length hair, wears clothes that are all gathered and torn, almost makes him look like a homeless person. He doesn't wear any shoes, mostly bare foot.

They all entered as they each gave me a high five.

"Sup, guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much, man. Just have a feeling this will be an eventful night," Then Ace turned his attention to Bubbles, "Hello~," Ace spoke, eyeing at Bubbles from head to toe behind his pointy sunglasses, "So you must be the maid-servant I've heard about."

Bubbles nodded her head, "Y-Yes. My name is Bubbles Utonium," she answered. Suddenly, Ace puts his hand out to shake hands with her. She smiles and takes his hand and shakes it with greeting.

"Well Bubbles, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ace, one of the other leading members besides Butch. These are the guys," he points at his gang. Snake was the first to introduce himself.

"I'm Ssssssssnnaaaaaaaakkee, nicccccce to meet you," he said shaking one of Bubbles's hands. Bubbles cringed from the sight of Snake. Guess she isn't a snake person. Then everyone else introduces themselves to Bubbles. She seems to take favor of Little Aurturo and Big Billy.

Then when everyone was done introducing themselves, it was time for band practice.

"Hey Bubbles, want to watch us practice for a bit?" Ace asked. Bubbles wasn't sure, then she looked at me on whether or not I'd say yes.

I just nodded my head and told her for one song, then she would go back to work. She jumped into my arms and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widen. I was surprised by her reaction. I was not expecting that to happen, she's full of surprises.

Then I lead Bubbles and the guys to the basement where me and the guys have our band practice. Ace and the others left their stuff here last week, due to too much fucking time setting things up. I'm the lead guitar/vocalist, Ace as back up guitarist, Big Billy and Snake as bassists, and Little Aurturo as our drummer.

The basement was a recording studio and Grubber was the one recording. He doesn't play much, but he likes to record the songs we play. Tonight, we're going to practice-play a song called: 'The Devil In I' by Slipknot. It was a song that's been on my mind for sometime and I wanted to play it.

"Hope you enjoy the show, Sweetface," Ace says to Bubbles, then winks at her, making her blush. Suddenly I felt my blood boil seeing him flirting with her. Then we started the song:

_Undo these chains, my friend_

_I'll show you the rage I've hidden_

_Perish the Sacrament_

_Swallow, but nothing's forgiven_

_You and I, can't decide_

_Which of us was taken for granted_

_Make amends, some of us are destined to be outlived_

_STEP INSIDE! SEE THE DEVIL IN I!_

_Too many times we've let it come to this_

_STEP INSIDE! SEE THE DEVIL IN I!_

_You'll realize I'm not your devil anymore_

Ace and I were really hitting those notes, B.B. and Snake were doing excellent too and Aurturo was really slamming on those drums. I started singing again:

_Under the words of men_

_Something is tempting the father_

_Where is your will, my friend?_

_Insatiates, never even bother_

_You and I, wrong or right_

_Traded a lie for the leverage_

_In between, the lens of light_

_You're not what you seem_

_STEP INSIDE! SEE THE DEVIL IN I!_

_Too many times we've let it come to this_

_STEP INSIDE! SEE THE DEVIL IN I!_

_You'll realize I'm not your devil _

_I'M NOT YOUR DEVIL ANYMORE!_

We continue to playit for a bit, until I sang the next part:

_Your station, is abandoned_

_Fooled you, cause I know what you've done!_

_Sensation, deprivation_

_You should've burned when you turned on everyone!_

We continued to play the next solo, untill we came closer to the finale:

_SO __STEP INSIDE! SEE THE DEVIL IN I!_

_Too many times we've let it come to this_

_STEP INSIDE! SEE THE DEVIL IN I!_

_I know you'll find your answers in the end_

_STEP INSIDE! SEE THE DEVIL IN I!_

_You'll realize I'm not your devil anymore_

We were getting close to the finale now:

_SO STEP INSIDE! STEP INSIDE!_

_SEE THE DEVIL IN I, SEE THE DEVIL IN I, hahahahaha..._

We finished the song by playing the last note and it ended. Bubbles clapped as she was awestruck.

"That sounded really good, Guys," she cheered.

"Good? We ssssssssounded awessssssome!" Snake remarked.

Then I spoke up, "Thanks Bubbles..." I couldn't help but smile at her and she smiles back. Then she stood up.

"Well, you guys sounded awesome, but now I need to go back upstairs and get back to work." Then she left and went upstairs to her work to leave me with the guys to practice.

_~Time skip~_

We'be been practicing for at least for hours, till we ended practice for this week.

"Man, we've been getting better and better each practicccccce. Wait till we sssssshow thosssssse other bandssssssss our awessssssome ssssssskillssssss..." Snake remarked. Then Ace uppercuts him like always.

"Don't make it sound stupid, Snake, otherwise it won't sound so awesome, but you're right none the less," Ace corrected.

"Hehehehe, that was awesome, Ace," spoke Little Aurturo excitedly.

"Pttttt, pttt, pptttttttt" Spat Grubber from the microphone.

"Duh...Ace are done for today?" Big Billy asked.

Ace sighed, "Yes Big Billy, we are done." Said Ace as he mentally facepalms, "hold on a sec guys, I gotta take a piss like no tomorrow."

"Alright, but don't take too long, otherwise, you'll be losing your trouser snake," I retorted back pointing at him accordingly as I know him all too well. Ace raises his hands up in defense and backs away.

"Relax man. It'll be alright, I'm not gonna do anything." Ace says as he heads his way upstairs to use the bathroom. Then, I noticed a evil grin on his face. Hmm, better keep my eye on Ace.

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

After fifteen minutes as I was cleaning in the hallway, it got quiet. Sounds like they're finished with practice. Too bad, they sounded really good.

Just when I just finished with one part of the hallway and on my way to the next part of the hallway, I was startled by seeing someone in front of me. It was Ace. Wonder what he wants?

* * *

**That ends chapter 7 my prinnies...let me know what you think and I'll get right into chapter eight...What does Ace want with Bubbles and why does Butch feel a surge of jealousy towards Ace? Well of course you know the answer to that, but find out anyways for chapter 8, until once again, hasta la pasta~ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, welcome to chapter eight of Vampire's Servant, let us begin with the next chapter. So sorry it took so long to update, but it's here now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor any of the characters, just the story and my idea machine..**

**I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and for sticking with me through this, thank you all so much and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Butch's Band part 3**

**Ace's POV:**

I took a good long look at the blonde girl, who is a few feet away from me. I have to say, daayuumn she was fine. Her hour glass figure fits that maid's uniform perfectly.

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

She gave me a mask of suspicion, "What are you doing?" She asked me.

I smirked at her, "Just wanted to get to know the new maid-servant," I said.

She lowered her guard and smiled brightly at me, "Ok, well what do you want to know?" She asked me in that sweet tone of her's. How cute.

I leaned off against the wall and walked closer to where she was. My face was getting closer to her's. I whispered seductively in her right ear, "I want to know what you taste like?" I chuckled evily after hearing her gasp at my words. She tried pushing me away, but I beat her to it as I pinned her against the wall.

She looked at me with horror stricken in her eyes. One of my hands had both of her's as my other was stroking her cheek. I noticed her cheeks were bright red.

"W-W-What are y-you going t-to d-do to me?" She asked hearing fear in her voice. My face was again close to her's. My demon like tongue licked one side of her cheek, tasting and savoring of her sweet taste. I can hear her voice whine in disgust, after feeling my black muscle.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

Something just accured to me. Ace has been upstairs for far too long. What if-wait! Oh Ace, you dumb mother fucker! I'll kill him if he hurts Bubbles! I ran upstairs, leaving the guys to their wrap up.

I ran with vampire like speed, then I heard Bubbles screaming. I'm gonna kill that damn bastard!

I stopped and looked around. Didn't take too much time as I spotted Ace pinning Bubbles. I ran to them and pulled Ace off of Bubbles and pulled her right behind me. Ace looked at me with a mask of malice.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ACE!" I screamed through clenched teeth, keeping Bubbles close to me.

"What's the big fucking deal, Butch? I was just having a little fun with her is all. Besides, she's just a fucking human anyway, she's better off dead anyways. You'll get another maid-servant to replace her!" He sneered, pointing at Bubbles, who was almost at the brink of tears.

I thought I was seeing red. I looked at him with a mask of rage, "You've crossed the line, Ace. I'm gonna make you eat those words."

Ace scoffs, "You're challenging me? Me?! Hey, listen here Butch, don't forget: who was the one that let you in the band? Me! I can kick you out-" but he didn't finish his sentence as I punched him in the face, hearing the sound of his jaw cracking and blood, saliva, and a piece of his front fang spat out.

He recovers as he throws a punch at me, but I blocked him. He tries to kick me, but I caught his leg and spun him around for not too long and let him go as he breaks into the wall.

"I'm done with your bullshit, Ace. Why don't you show me what you got-" I was interrupted when I noticed that Ace was gone. I looked to see where that fuck went, till I felt my left side, suddenly feeling like someone stabbing me while screaming in pain. I heard Bubbles call out to me as I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw Ace's knife like claws city's deep into my left side.

"You know better than to fuck with me, Butch. I could easily kill you now." He spat filled with venom. I clutched onto his arm that was attached to my side and pulled the sharp claws out of my left side. I screamed in agony, feeling blood slowly gushing out.

"Butch!" Bubbles screamed my name. Her voice calling out to me. I recovered a little bit, yet I can still manage. Suddenly I heard footsteps came running upstairs and saw Ace's gang come running up to us.

"AAAAcccceeee, what are you doing!?" Screamed Snake.

I looked at them, then at Ace. I sighed deeply in annoyance. Ace looks at me, then at his gang.

He huffed in anger as he walks away from me and Bubbles, but stops and says to me, "We'll finish this another time, Butch." He looked at me with hateful eyes. Then he looks at Bubbles and licks his lips lustfully, making Bubbles shiver with fear and disgust. He walks away from us and goes to his group as they leave. I finally started to feel the pain get the best of me, making me wince.

"Butch, no!" Bubbles cried, feeling her small hands on my arm.

I smirked at her, "Relax Bubbles. It will take a lot more than that to kill me. Although I have to admit, he cutt me deeper than I thought." I clenched my fists, feeling my anger flow in my body.

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

Oh no, what should I do!? Butch is bleeding really badly and I have to do something before Boomer and Brick get home!

"Bubbles..." Butch called me, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Yes? What Butch?" I asked, voice filled with hope. He raised one of his hands to touch my cheek and caresses it.

"There is one way for you to help me."

"What? Whatever it is, I'll do it, just don't die on me and your brothers, Butch!" I asked, looking at him.

"I...need some...of your...blood." He grunted painfully.

"What?" I inquired.

"I know, but I just...need a little of your blood, Ace's claws had a little bit of a poison in them...your blood can help me, hopefully. I just...need some of your...blood, that's all. It's like I've said...you shouldn't be comparing me to that dip shit, Boomer...I have better self control than he does, Brick's self control is like mine, too. I know you don't trust me...but-"

"I'll do it," I said. He looked at me with his wide, piercing green eyes, "I'll give you my blood." I unbuttoned the collar from my maid's uniform and removed it from my neck.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded to let Butch know it was alright. I crawled to him and let him drink from me. He was looking pale from the lack of blood loss. I can't let him die.

Butch sits up and pulls me into his lap and got close to my neck. He licked my right side, making me shiver. He chuckled in amusement.

"Let's not tell Brick about this alright? He'll kill me if he caught us like this and take it the wrong idea." Oh, now he's telling me not to tell Brick?! Was it necessary to put me in this awkward position in the first place until Brick and Boomer walked in here?! I can hear the sound of his fangs come out.

He gently punctures my neck and starts drinking my blood. I can feel my blood coursing out of me.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

I can taste the sweetness of Bubbles's blood running through my body. This must be what Brick was bragging about. I know when I have to reach my limit with Bubbles, but her blood was...intoxicating. As if I can't get enough, but I heard her voice calling me.

"Butch..." I stopped and quickly pushed her away as trying not to lose myself. I can already feel my strength returning and it was a good thing that poison wasn't strong enough, otherwise I'd be dead. Well, dead again.

"S-Sorry...You should do something about that mark I left...and, whatever," I said sheepishly, feeling awkward, feeling my cheeks heat up, but can't stop smirking. She nods as she giggles and pats me on the back.

**5 minutes later**

After Bubbles bandaged and place the collar back on her neck. She went back to cleaning while I just listened to some music, while playing on my Nintendo 3ds, then we suddenly heard the front doors open and heard Boomer's and Brick's bickering voices.

"I refuse to go to the next meeting!" Boomer whined like a baby, God I just want to smack him.

"We'll tough shit, Boomer! You're going with Butch next time!" Brick shouted as they approached us, "Hey, Butch! What the fuck happened to the fucking wall down the hall?!"

Me and Bubbles looked at the two them in wander. I snorted as Bubbles giggled at their stupid argument, gaining their attention.

"Alright Brick. I'll go to the next meeting and do something about the hole in the wall, just chill, bro! We had a little slip and fall accident, and Bubbles was being so clumsy, she slipped and couldn't stop at how fast she was sliding," I teased. Without her knowing, I pushed Bubbles into Brick's chest.

"What the fuck!?" Brick complained.

"Aaahhh..." was all Bubbles said, while blushing like crazy.

"What the fuck, Butch!?" Brick inquired, as his face was as red as his baseball cap.

I laughed at their dilemma. Yep...who would've thought that a human like Bubbles could change someone like me to feel like I don't have to hide it as much. Who gives a fuck what I am and who cares what everyone thinks. You better take good care of her Brick, because she is worth protecting.

* * *

**Well, that ends chapter eight, sorry if the ending was lame, but there you go. I hope you'll like it and I will see you guys in chapter nine, read, review, etc, see ya~ :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter nine of Vampire's Servant. Wow, that was such a tender moment between Bubbles and Butch, even I enjoyed that moment as well :)**

**Here are the people I want to thank for the awesome reviews:**

**Sweet, kind Uncle Abram**

**Mackenzie**

**Italylovespasta**

**Cherry1011011**

**Girlisnotonfire 1738**

**J.S. Van Dalen**

**kelsch01180917**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for sticking with me while reading this story. I will do all I can to make the next chapter better than the last...and then some, mwahahahaha...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor Rowdyruff Boys, nor any of the other characters nor I don't own any of the songs, they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network, Slipknot, etc, except for the story, that is all I have rights to is just the story.**

**By the way, I am doing this on my kindle, so apologies to all of you wonderful supporters for the bad spelling, grammar, and whatever else. Anyway I am boring you already, so let us get started with the next chapter, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 9-What Is She?**

**Bubbles's POV**

It was already time for the sun to come up, so it was about time for bed. I was already walking up the wide stairs to my room. I didn't feel like running, so I slowly walked up instead, I'm beat.

I looked ahead and saw my bedroom door across the hall to my right. Just when I was about to reach the doorknob, someone's hand reached out to my wrists instead. I winced as I looked up and saw Brick's glowing red eyes looking deep at my wrists. Uh-oh.

"Uh...Hi Brick," I said sounding as casual as I normally sound, if it wasn't for my stuttering.

"What happened to your wrists?" Brick inquired, sounding suspicious.

I shrugged it off, "No big deal. I just sprained my wrists while lifting a heavy box, that's when I accidentally slipped, breaking into the wall and-"

"Even I know that's bullshit, Bubbles." Brick interrupted me, "However I do believe that whole thing about you slipping on the floor and breaking into the wall, but I want to know how you got those bruises on your wrists."

I looked at my bruised up wrists, then at Brick. What should I say? I can't tell Brick what Butch has done, but in a way it was my fault that I provoked Butch in the first place. I was about to say something, until someone spoke up-

"It was me!" Said a voice from afar. From across the hall, I saw Butch.

"It was my fault. I was trying to stop her from slipping when I took a hold of her wrists and held on, which by the way it was your fault for making the floors too slippery Bubbles, causing me to slip as well and I let go of her wrists. Then she broke right into the wall." Butch explained.

Why? Why tell Brick a lie like that? I had a mask of worry as I looked at Butch, then at Brick, whom by the way, looks skeptical about Butch's story. But the next thing Brick said totally shocked both me and Butch.

"All right, I believe you two...for now." He pointed, which left me and Butch catching our breath in relief.

"Hey, how come you didn't read my mind this time?" I asked Brick.

He just shrugs, "Didn't really need to."

I just tilt my head in confusion, "Why is that?"

Brick looked at me and said, "I don't know, honestly. Guess I really didn't need to."

"Can you read eachother's and other vampires' minds?" I asked Brick.

He shakes his head, "Nah, mostly the living. Which sucks, it be useful to read vampire minds." He shrugs it off.

"Yeah," Butch replied in agreement.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Butch, I need to talk to you, now," Brick takes a hold of Butch's shirt sleeve and drags him to Brick's room. I hope Butch isn't in trouble.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I dragged my dark haired brother into my room and shut the red door. I then punched him in the face and kneed him in the gutt. He fell on his knees, wincing in pain.

"Brick...what the...fuck...was...that for?" Butch asked me as he coughed up a little blood, his voice hoarse.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Butch! You know damn well that I can smell her blood on you!" I spat, with a mask of anger. I wasn't mad at him, I'm just mad that he had to cover a lie about 'Bubbles running into the wall' story. What a load of crap.

"...What...?" He coughed again, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Why don't you cutt off the bullshit and tell me what really happened." I said, as my arms crossed over my chest.

Butch gets back up and leans up against the wall, recovering from my punches earlier. Butch tells me the whole thing. Like how Bubbles actually changed his cold heart after slapping him and that he was the one that caused the bruises. I smacked his arm for that.

Then his band came by and did their weekly band practice. Then Ace was harassing Bubbles and Butch saved her. Then Butch and Ace got into a fight, Ace ended up wounding Butch in front of their group and Bubbles. Ace and those rejects left, leaving Butch bleeding to death. Then he drank from Bubbles, much to my dismay while drinking from her, but despite that, I owe her for saving him. If I ever get to see Ace again, I'll rip his dick off and feed it to Fuzzy.

The two of us stayed silent for a moment, till Butch was the first to speak up.

"I wonder...if she'll be alright? Bubbles I mean. I mean, she can't have that much blood, could she? Bubbles would've been dead by now, right? Not after each of us drank from her." He inquired so many questions.

I started to wonder about that too. How can Bubbles give us so much blood and yet not die from blood loss? What the hell is she? She's doesn't seem entirely human. Sure her blood is human, but not human-human.

"Well, whatever the reason, we have to keep an eye on her no matter what. In any case, we can't let the Counts know about her. That'll be between you, me, and Boomer. Nobody else, understand?" I asked. He nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I understand." He says and turns around to reach for the door handle. Before he turned the doorknob, I spoke up.

"Oh, yeah. I want to ask you something else, Butch..." I said.

He turns his head to face me as he quirks an eyebrow, "What's that?"

I smirked a wicked smirk, "How was it?" I asked him.

He had a mask of confusion, "Huh? How was what?"

"Her blood. How was her blood?" I asked again.

He looked at me with wide eyes. He was completely speechless.

I scoffed, "Oh c'mon Butch! You got to tell me how it was in your opinion. Boomer told me how he liked it, and he said-"

"ALL RIGHT, I LIKED IT-NO, LOVED IT! I FUCKING LOVED HER BLOOD, THERE, HAPPY!?" He screamed cutting me off, his face flushed red from anger and embarrassment, "Her blood was...amazing!" He said as he slid on the wall and sat down with his hands in his spikey black hair, messing it up more. I smiled sadly seeing his dilemma, as I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. For punching you and stuff. I just wanted you to be honest with me, instead of telling me lies and all that crap. Yet, I'm also glad that she saved your life, cause I hate to lose a brother like you and have to put up with a dumbass of a brother like Boomer, but I still love him none the less. To tell you the truth: I don't know what I would have done without you and Boomer. At least I can put up with his dumbass." I chuckled with no humor in my voice.

Butch looks at me and gave a smile. Huh, what the fuck? How much did Bubbles change Butch? Oh well, he needed it. He was kind of a whiney little bitch anyways.

"Hey Butch?" I inquired.

"Yeah?" He looked curious.

I hesitated for a minute, then said, "If...if anything should happen to me...I...I want you to take care of Bubbles and Boomer, while I'm gone..." I gulped at the last part.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "What!?" He asked.

"Yeah...if I die, then you look after Bubbles and Boomer."

Butch quickly got up from where he sat, "Brick, that's crazy! You won't die! I won't let you! If you did, I'd have to kick your ass," He smirks at me and then he did what I did to him earlier: Yep, he punched me. Right in the ol' kisser, which made me fall back on the floor.

"The fuck, Butch!?" I spat at him.

"That's for telling me to take care of everyone if you die," then he took a hold of the collar from my shirt and once again: punches me in the gut, "and that's from earlier," he said proudly, with a smug smile. I chuckled softly.

"Tu che` Butch, tu che`." I wiped my face from where he punched me. Then he takes my hand and pulls me up.

"Well, we better get to bed. It's been a looooong night and I am fucking tired." Butch says with a yawn. Then we heard a knock at my door. I told whomever to come in and the door opens, revealing Bubbles.

"Um...can I go to bed now? I'm really tired." Bubbles says with a tired expression.

I smiled at her and nodded. She smiles sweetly and walks up to me and Butch were and gave each of us a kiss on the cheek. We were both red as the color of my red cap, which is still on the floor and didn't pick it up. She tells us good night and leaves us standing there, with dumbstruck looks on our faces.

We snapped out of it for what seemed like a minute. Butch said his good night as did I. I picked up my hat and put it by my nightstand, shut the curtains on the windows to block the sun and went straight to my coffin and fallen asleep, with a stupid smile on my face.

_**~One week later~**_

**Bubbles POV**

It's been a little better since I came here. I'm starting to get to know the guys a little better every day. Boomer apologized for the first night and that he will do his best to be on his best behavior around me, but not tonight. Tonight is Butch and Boomer's turn to tonight's vampire meeting and Brick is with me this time.

"I still don't want to go," Boomer whined while pouting.

"Suck it up, you pansy," Butch retorted, "I don't like it anymore than you do, so stop being a little bitch."

"NEVER!" Boomer screamed, then he ran to the direction where I was and takes both of my hands.

"You know Bubbles, you could always trade Brick for me and I really will keep my word to be on my best behavior and-" Boomer was cutt off when Butch hit him in the back of Boomer's head, knocking him out. Butch picks Boomer up and tosses him over his shoulder.

"That should shut him up for a while," He looked at me and gave me a heartwarming smile, "See you later Bubbles."

I blushed deeply from his beautiful smile, "See you later, Butch," I said smiling brightly. He nods and leaves the house with again an unconscious Boomer.

I turned to face Brick. He gave me a devilish smile.

I looked at him suspiciously, "What's with that smile, Brick?" I asked him. Then his smirk changed into a heartwarming smile as well.

Next thing that surprised me, he takes his arms and wrapped them around me and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter nine, whew, been a while since I did a longer chapter, huh? Hopefully, I can start working right back to my other BubblesxBrick story. **

**Also, I would't mind making a BubblesxButch fanfic sometime in the near future. I may have an idea, but if any of you have an idea, let me know and I'll see what I can do, won't promise anything, because I would hate to break a promise. Thank you so much everyone. Well until next time, this is TooneyDeadlyFireDragon signing off, have a nice day~ :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone, how's it goin'? Good I hope. I am sooooooo ssssssoooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy it took soooo looooong for me to get my butt in gear to update the next chapter. I was really busy after my aunts passed away and been busy with that...T-T. Anyway, welcome to chapter ten of Vampire's Servant. Since you guys liked the Butchubbles pairing so much, there maybe later chapters with a little more BubblesxButch, BubblesxBoomer, but now is the time for BubblesxBrick in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, they belong to their rightful creator: Craig McCracken.**_

_**Here is everyone for their awesomeness and awesome reviews:**_

_**Uncle Abram: I apologize for not updating sooner I feel terrible, my brain sux T-T, I will work on them when I can, love u too, *kisses back* ^^**_

_**T.C. LaBelle- I am so glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you stick around for more, till the end, you're so awesome :)**_

_**J.S. Van Dalen-Thank you so much for that, you're the awesome ones too, read as much as you like and I will do my best to upload this chapter for you and everyone :)**_

_**Italylovespasta-Hope you look forward to this chapter and then some :)**_

_**Makenzie-You are such a sweetie, so glad the story is getting better and Better, making the next chapters better than the last :)**_

**_Alright everyone, enjoy the next chapter :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Beach Party**_

_**Brick's POV**_

I had no idea what came over me. My body just reacted all on it's own, like a really bad reflex. Like I really wanted her in my arms. I had to quickly pull Bubbles away from me and keep a little distance between us as I turn my back to her. I can already feel my face and ears burning from embarrassment. Shit.

"Are you ok, Brick?" I heard Bubbles ask me. I turned my head to face her and just nodded.

"Yeah..." I responded, my voice sounding quiet and awkward. Just like the rest of the atmosphere.

Bubbles was the first to speak to break the awkward silence, "Well, I better get to cleaning then," she was about to start cleaning, till I stopped her by taking a hold of her hand. She turned and gave me a mask of confusion, "Brick?"

"How about you take the night off..." Was my response. She looked surprised by my words, as she tilt her head to the left, " You've adjusted a little to this place. The least I could do is take you out somewhere else to adjust other than here. You need to have fun too."

Her expression changed from surprise to happy. The next thing she did shocked me, as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Brick, I'm gonna go change if that's ok?" Her sapphire eyes sparkle as she waited for my response. I stayed silent, but nodded my head to let her change into different clothes. She jumped for joy as she ran up the stairs to go change.

I was still shocked and speechless. That's twice that Bubbles has kissed me. I wasn't expecting that to happen, but it did. A human-ish girl like her was the one that changed Butch entirely and somehow tame a little of Boomer's bloodlust. What will she do to me that will change me? Or will she even change me at all? On top of all that, what is she exactly? If Bubbles isn't human, what is she really?

As my mind was being constantly ransacked, I hear footsteps coming downstairs as Bubbles was happily running down. When I looked, I became even more speechless.

Bubbles was wearing her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a casual light blue dress with a black belt around her waist, wearing white stockings and black casual dress-shoes. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than wearing those french maid dresses. She didn't wear much make-up, but still, she looked beautiful. Bubbles gave me a mask of worry after coming down.

"Brick, you ok?" She asked with worry. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Bubbles. I just nodded my head, as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"...Yeah...I'm fine. Just lost in thought," I responded back.

She just soften up and gave me a warm smile, "So, where do we go?"

"We can go to the beach. There's gonna be a party tonight and a few people are gonna be there." I suggested. Her eyes lit up and jumped for joy. I gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Cool! I always wanted to go to a party at the beach at night! This is exciting!" She looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. So we decided to go to the beach not to swim, but to have fun at the party. I can't go near the water, my body can't handle it. It's like my weakness. Not sure if Bubbles swims, but oh well. We'll see.

_**~Time skip to the party at the beach~**_

"So do you know anyone who's hosting this party, Brick?" Bubbles asked me as we made it to the party. I just shrug my shoulders as we noticed quite a few vehicles parked at a beach house. It was a nice looking house. Mine was just better, minus the outside look

"Not a clue. It was just someone handing me this panflip(not sure if I spelled it right) and said to come to this address." I showed her the paper awesome I rang the doorbell. We waited and the door was opened by a girl who strikingly similar to Bubbles, but not as cute as Bubbles.

She was wearing a very slutty outfit, full on pancake make-up, her blonde hair was extremly long and looked all fucked up. She was 5'7, curvy body. I recognize her now. It's Brat. When the fuck did she and her cum-guzzling hoe-bag sisters move here?

"~Hi Brick~" she smiled a disgustingly cute smile at me, trying to get all flirty and shit. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. She just shrugs it off absolutely then looked at Bubbles and became intrigued, "~and who is this~?" She asked lustfully, licking her lips and winking at Bubbles. Bubbles' face was bright red as she hid behind me.

"~Aaaawww, how adorable~! You don't have to be afraid of me, Sugar. I can treat you right~," Brat looked up and down all over Bubbles' body, as Bubbles tried her best to cover herself up.

"She isn't eye candy, Brat. So don't go and get any weird ideas, got it?" I told Brat, till she backed off.

"Yeah, yeah. Have it your way Brick. So come on in then." Brat opened the door and let me and Bubbles in. As we entered the house, everyone was dancing, drinking, and having fun, as Brat walked away to join everyone in on the fun.

"Wow, there sure are quite a few people here," Bubbles spoke up, loud enough so I can hear her. I just nodded my head in agreement, looking around the place.

"Brat sure seems excentric too," She replied.

"That's because she was alluring you to her." I explained.

Bubbles looked at me with a mask of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Brat would send you to your early grave. She and her sisters are Succubuses." I explained.

She thought about it for a second, then, "So she's kind of like a demon?" She asked.

"Kind of," I answered. Bubbles sighs nervously as we continue to look around the house.

As we saw everyone inside and outside the house, we heard another voice that sounded familiar and annoying to me.

"Hey Brick, glad you could make it~," I turned around and saw one of my least favorite people and one of Brat's sisters: Berserk.

Berserk's long shaggy orange hair passes down her butt, still wearing those red tentacles she calls ribbons, also wearing slutty clothes like Brat's, except dark pink, not dark blue. She was the same hight as Brat, 5'7, also curvy.

Standing next to her is the biggest bitch out of the trio: Brute. She was wearing dark green &amp; black gothic clothes, her short black hair all spiked up. She was the tallest, 5'9, not as curvy as Brat &amp; Berserk, but a firm body. Brute loves her workouts.

I saw Berserk giving me the 'I want you so bad' look, while I just rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Bitch?" I replied coldy, not really want to be nice to her.

She faked a hurtful look, "Ouch! Just saying hi, is that a crime?" She asked.

"If I have a restraining order on you, yes it is," I answered.

"You don't have a restraining order on me Sweetheart," Berserk says, "but that's not important right now, I need to talk to you, without her," she demanded as she points her finger at Bubbles.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight, got it?" I told her.

Berserk scoffs, "Why, is she your new toy to play with?"

"She's my new housekeeper," I answered cooly. She and Brute both had wide eyes as the two sisters looked at her. Then came a voice from earlier.

"Yeah, a really cute housekeeper," that voice was Brat's as she walked right behind me and Bubbles.

"God, you're such a whore, Brat," Brute replied.

"At least my breasts are bigger," Brat retorted, sending a wink at me and Bubbles.

"That doesn't make sense," Berserk said.

Brat just rolled her eyes as she motioned towards Bubbles, placing her hands on Bubbles' shoulders, "I can look after this cutie as the two of you chat~," she said as she pulls Bubbles away, while Bubbles tried to get out of her iron grip.

"Um...that's ok, Brat," Bubbles replied, "I really don't wanna-"

"Don't worry, just go with Brat for now, Bubbles," I replied, looking directly at Brat, "you better not do anything to her, Brat. 'Cause if you do, you're dead, got it?"

Brat just rolled her eyes as she wasn't phased by my coldness towards her, "Alright fine. I won't do anything to her, party pooper." She said dullfully as she took Bubbles away from me and her sisters.

"Let's go, Sugar, I'll let you try on some nice swimsuits," Brat said seductively to Bubbles as they walked away.

Berserk smirked triumphantly, "Well, now with those two out of the way, let's talk Brick~," she said to me, making my stomache turn. This is going to turn ugly.

* * *

_**Well, that ends chapter 10, and again, I apologize for the long wait. Another note I want to say is that my keyboard on my kindle fire wouldn't respond the way I wanted it. So read, review, and let me know what I left out, because I will put it in the next chapter, or fix this chapter if it wasn't what you expect, maybe throw some ideas if you like, or if I did okay and should move on to the next chapter, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Well, that's all for now, until then, have a good day and have a great Thanksgiving everyone :)**_


End file.
